


A Month of SunDaes (Hiatus)

by kitkat2099



Series: OTP Challenges- SunDae [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Mostly Fluff, occasional smut, some AU, sundae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP challange.  A month long challenge to write 30 drabbles, one everyday about my OTP, SunDae. (Kang Daesung & Dong Youngbae/Taeyang) I may cheat on this one and do every 2 or 3 or 4 days instead of everyday.  I have just started working on 2 new stories besides this one. I don't think I can do everyday again.</p><p>Cross posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. D1- Selfie Together

                “One, Two, Three, cheese!”  Daesung and Youngbae smiled for the camera the elder was holding.  “Ok Dae-ya, one more.”

  


                “But Hyung, we took a bunch already,” whined the younger, pouting out his plump bottom lip cutely, to get his boyfriend to stop taking pictures.

  


                “Okay Jagiya, just one more, then I’m done.  I promise,” pleaded Youngbae.  Wrapping his arm around Daesung’s shoulder, Bae leaned his head in close to get a good shot of the two of them with the Falls in the back ground. Just as he went to take the shot he turned his face to give Daesung a kiss on the cheek.  He blushed in surprise when the picture was taken since Daesung had the same idea.

  


                “Make sure to send me that one Baby,” whispered Dae in his ear, laughing.  “Just make sure to send it in a private chat, if you put it in the group one of the others will surely use it to blackmail us.”


	2. D2- Sharing a Milkshake

                Youngbae had just arrived at his bandmates house after receiving a slightly strange text from him.  _Hyuuaang! Come and play with me hyung, I am bored.  Pweeeese? Hyuyaannggg!_ Now everyone knew that Daesung was not above using his aegyo to get what he wanted from the other members, but this was their day off and Dae usually spent that time home with his Legos.  Bae was indulging the younger and coming over because frankly he was suspicious of him having had a meltdown do to stress.  (It most certainly wasn’t because he just wanted an excuse to see his adorable dongsaeng’s smile.)

                “Hyung!  You came!”  Daesung nearly shouted in his excitement when he opened the door.  It didn’t take long for Youngbae to figure out that Dae was extremely tipsy.

                “Daesungie,” He laughed entering the younger’s house.  “What have you been up too?  Why are you drinking here alone?”

                “I’m not alone,” Dae replied, in a matter of fact tone.  “You are here!”  Executing a wobbly twirl (which made Bae a little nervous) Daesung led the way to the kitchen.

                “Here Youngbae hyung, try the milkshakes that I made,” Daesung was happily sticking a large glass with a straw into the elder’s hand, watching eagerly as he tasted it.

                “Daesung-ah? Did you put vodka in the milkshakes?”  Youngbae shook his head as he continued to drink his very alcoholic confection since it actually wasn’t half bad. “Dae-ya? Just how many of these have you had?”


	3. D3- Grumpy Morning Heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to happy with this but it's ok, and the ending is abrupt, because as usual, ending it better would be at least another 100 words

                The alarm is blaring loudly as Daesung slaps at it, trying to find the illusive button that will silence the noise.  When he finally finds it and quiets the noise, his first instinct is to roll over and snuggle into the warm body next to him.  A groan escapes his lips as he discovers that the warm body is already rising from the bed.

 

                “Ah, Hyung,” he whines.  “I wanted to cuddle a few more minutes.”  He watches as Youngbae gets up from the bed, grunting as he pads across the room to the bathroom.  “Somebody woke up grumpy today,” Dae mutters, pouting to him, as he rises and pulls his clothes for the morning from the dresser before following his boyfriend into the bathroom.

 

                Daesung eyes the elder carefully as he grunts his way through getting ready, hesitant to make the first move after already being rejected once.  He can’t help but feel a bit neglected as his usually cheerful hyung leaves the bedroom to head for the kitchen.

 

                They head for the gym and complete their morning workout in relative silence, Dae absorbing himself in the music coming from his headphones to help ease his mind.  Once he is done he heads for the shower after glancing around and noticing that Youngbae seems to be done as well.

 

                After getting showered and dressed, Daesung stands at the mirror, trying to tame his unruly hair to some degree when he feels a pair of arms slide around his waist.  “Ah, Youngbae hyung, I didn’t notice you, I guess I was distracted.”

 

                “I am sorry for the way I acted this morning, I hope you will forgive me,” Youngbae whispered as he pressed his forehead into the younger’s shoulder blade.  Dae turned in his arms to face him, placing a gentle kiss on his nose.  Bae pulled back just a little and quickly continued speaking before his boyfriend had a chance to reply.

 

                “I was nervous, I wanted to give you this today, and I wasn’t certain if you would accept it.”

 

                Daesung looked down and now noticed that Youngbae had a small box in his hands.   Opening to box, he nearly broke out in tears as he saw a pair of couple rings.


End file.
